An electronic device may incorporate a variety of different input technologies. For example, the electronic device may include a keypad to allow a user to enter inputs. When data is captured by the electronic device, a further variety of different input technologies may be utilized. For example, a barcode may be associated with a plurality of digits displayed with the barcode (e.g., underneath the barcode itself). Using the keypad, the digits may be entered and the barcode associated with the digits may be retrieved. In another example, a conventional scanning device may be utilized. However, the conventional scanning device requires the user to hold the device in order to properly capture the data in the MRRoD.
The conventional scanning device further requires the user to manually perform the data capture. Specifically, the user must hold the device, aim the device, trigger the data capture functionality, and release the device, for example, to free up the user's hands. Accordingly, the scanning device includes a handle configured for the user to hold the device; the user must physically aim the device so that the data can be captured; the user must usually depress a triggering component on the device to activate the data capture functionality and release the component after performing a scan (or depress and release the triggering component for the data capture functionality to be activated); and at least one hand of the user must be used in this process. When the conventional scanning device is stationary, the user is still required to manually position the MRRoD in relation to the scanning device for the data capture functionality to be used. In addition, the scanning device may include a field of vision to capture the data of the MRRoD. However, there may be times when multiple MRRoDs are present within the field of vision of the scanning device, thereby leading to incorrect data captures, inability to capture data, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device and method for triggering a data capture functionality in a hands-free manner and more naturally in terms of a human computer interaction.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.